As a technique that is likely to be able to be applied to image recognition to detect whether or not a finger is in contact with a screen where an image is projected from a projector, there is a technique of projecting a NIR-light random speckle pattern, acquiring with a NIR camera NIR light (reflected light) reflected by a finger, and detecting whether or not the finger is in contact with the screen, based on the acquired information (see, for example, PTL 1).